


The Hurt Can Heal

by Fangirl_life29



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_life29/pseuds/Fangirl_life29
Summary: Bay never slept with Ty or Emmett. Emmett never was catfished, he's still pinning after Bay and he stays in Missouri for Melodys program. Bay goes to the party with Tank (the still broke up) but doesn't drink anything. Tank on the other hand has so much to drink he's the one who doesn't remember anything. What happens when Tank does force Bay into bed with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bemmett for life

Bay wanted to go home. The party was supposed to be her way of celebrating getting the anklet off, but to be honest she was having mixed feelings. She had just broken up with Tank, because she knew that even though she liked him her heart was still set on Emmett even though her mind screamed it was a bad idea. So here she was, trying to get over everything that had happened. But she wanted to go home.

Walking through the crowd of drunk people she spotted an even drunker Tank. Him being the only person around she knew she walked up to him. "I'm going to leave, I don't think I'm up for this tonight. If you see Daphne let her know where I am." She started to walk away but felt a hand pulling her the opposite way. It was Tank, pulling her away from the crowd, presumably to talk t her without all the excess noise. What he did however shocked her; he pulled her into a room that was currently unoccupied. "Tank, what are you doing?" Suddenly his lips were on hers a he was dragging her closer. She pushed him away.

"Tank stop, you're drunk. This isn't right." He pulls her close again.

"I don't know why we ever broke up, Bay. You're so perfect." His lips are on hers his tongue forcing her lips apart as she tries to fight him. But he's to strong.

*****

She woke up to the sound of the door opening. When Bay opened her eyes Emmett was standing there looking horrified. Everything that had happened that night came back to her. Tank was next her and it was obvious that under the covers she was naked. Emmett stormed out and she quickly threw her clothes on, following after him. Bay finally caught up with him outside.

"It's not what it looks like!" Her eyes start to swell with the memory.

"Really, because it looks like you slept with Tank. Daphne told me that you wanted to talk to me about maybe getting back together! Did she lie to me?"

"No, I did... I still do want us to be together."

"You slept with Tank, but you want to be with me? Sometimes you make no sense to me, Bay!" She watched as he got on his bike and left. The tears started flowing freely down her face. She felt violated and the only person she wanted to talk to had just left.


End file.
